The Way She Loves Me
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Hermione muses on the things Ginny does that makes her feel loved, even if she won't admit to them.


**There is a lot of symbolism in here that's important to a few things related to me. No one probably will pick up on it, since hardly any friends read my stuff anyway. Everything in here is directly related to something, and as i've said, I bet no one will pick up on all of it, not sure how since the whole story is related to something.**

* * *

Hermione watches Ginny from across the Common room. She's sitting, one leg propped up under her, the other stretched out in front of her as she tells a story to her friends. Now, another one of her friends pulls out a new game, one purchased during the last Hogsmeade trip and sets it up until Ginny's story is finished. Once that's done, the trio begin to play, once Ginny's turn is up, she's turns to Hermione's direction and gives a coy smile at her. One of those flirty ones that toy's with how Hermione feels about her lover. She can only smile back as Ginny turns her attention back to the game.

That's just one of the many things Hermione enjoys about Ginny. She's not really even sure when she began to notice these little things about the red head. Although she enjoys so many things about her, she never says anything to her about any of them. Never once. If only she wasn't so damn tough acting lately, maybe she'd be able to tell her what she loves so much about her.

In Hogsmeade, Hermione realized something she loves about Ginny. Last weekend, the school set up a trip and everyone who was able to go went. Dressed in their home clothes, and no longer those restricting school robes, it gave everyone, particularly Ginny more freedom.

The two were walking through Hogsmeade when they came to the dress shop, Hermione stopped first, stared in the window at the dress that glared back at her. It was wonderful. Long, elegant and blue, a color Ginny said that she'd look wonderful in. Ginny came up behind her, rested her chin on her shoulder and oh so coyly slid her hand into her back jeans pocket and stood there with her love as they both admired the dress. Hermione was shocked at first, but let her continue with this. It felt nice, she felt loved, protected and claimed. Hermione had someone to love, she felt so special now.

At one point during the day, Ginny left to hang with some friends as did Hermione who found Ron and Harry in a pub. They ordered some butterbeer and stayed there the rest of the afternoon talking, telling stories and sharing ideas. Once it began getting close to dark, the three left the pub and began the walk back to Hogwarts. Before long, Ginny ran up to the trio and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling a rose out from behind her back and presenting the flower to Hermione who stopped quite shocked. She took it, smiled and kissed Ginny,"Thanks love. You didn't have to." Hermione said smelling the flower.

"So? I saw it, it reminded me of you. Thought I'd do something sweet for you for once, is that wrong?" She asked with a small smile.

"You always do things for me." Hermione replied.

"I know, but you do things for me too. The last time you got something for me, I never got you anything back. I'm repaying you for it now." Hermione was beaming.

She loved how Ginny was always, well mostly unpredictable. She'd be having a wonderful day, and out of nowhere, Ginny would pop something on her that made her feel even more loved than she felt before. Ginny would spring suprise flowers on her on a whim, sometimes Hermione couldn't help but wonder how she'd get ahold of flowers like that at the last minute.

Ginny was quite a talented artist, sometimes whenever she'd get bored in class, she'd draw something for Hermione and have it owled to her even though she could very well give it to her herself. She knew Hermione loved getting surprise mail like that.

Hermione almost couldn't help herself whenever she's around Ginny. It takes everything in her not to touch her in some way, and sometimes Ginny is oblivious to this fact, but Ginny sometimes has the brain of a guy, so I guess it's only normal that she doesn't pick up on the little hints Hermione happens to give, or the times she says things to herself whenever she wants Ginny near. Hermione knows this is her fault. She can never tell Ginny what she likes about how she treats her, and how she acts.

A shrill laugh brought her back to the here and now. Ginny is doubled over laughing hard now as one of her friends chucks a game piece at her head. Ginny dodged this, threw it back and ran around trying to avoid getting hit. Once the game was put away, Ginny began to walk around acting innocent, Hermione knew what was coming next, but didn't say a word as Ginny ran towards her and jumped onto her lap giggling. "I love you!" She said loudly with her arms around her neck. Hermione rolled her eyes, pretending she hated this act, but said nothing either way. "Sure you do." She said with a smile.

"I do." Ginny said nuzzling her neck,"You know that."

"I do." Hermione said now as Ginny placed a single kiss on her cheek.

_Why must she be so damn strong and not say anything to Ginny about the way she feels?_ She asked herself before snuggling upto the red head. She had no answer to this question, she never does when she asks herself this. She just basks silently in the love Ginny provides.


End file.
